Women on board
by TerraLumia
Summary: Genderbent Ryou and Malik Ryou, Malik and Ryous sister Amane are taken by pirates who raid domino bay. Akefia is the captain of the most feared pirate crew in Japan.
1. Chapter 1

The sky was clear and blue in the harbour city of Domino Bay. Ryou was strolling through the street, her hands were holding her skirt tight as she hurried towards the docks. Her maid was following her closely.

"Ryou wait for me!" the darker skinned woman hurried as fast as she could following her young lady.

Ryou stopped suddenly as she eyed the ship that had carried her father throughout the kingdom to the new trade routes. She felt her heart stop as she eyed a battered ship with broken masts and a half burned sail emerge rom the dusty afternoon rain. It was common at this time of year. She felt her heart sink and the two young women were pushed aside when sailors came rushing to the aid of the ship and its crew.

Malaika, or Malik for short looked concerned at her Miss when the board connecting the ship and the docks was put down, she was pale naturally but the shade she was turning was one that looked sickly.

"Father!" she yelled loudly when her sire emerged from the deck supported by two sailors. They shared the same shade of hair and skin, and were much alike in personality. He eyed his daughter and wobbled over to her before she gave him a tentative hug, afraid he was in severe pain.

"What has happened?" she said in a soft concerned voice walking along side him as they went towards their home.

"Pirates, they are everywhere, they cut us of on the way back" he gasped.

"Sir we should get you to the hospital" the sailor on the right said in a slow determined voice.

"no... my crew nee return back home to their mansion, which luckily was not too far from the harbour.d your help more, I can make it home from here, thats an order"

Ryou helped her father

Malik was fairly strong for a female and supported ryou as well.

"where are you hurt father?"

"pressed ribs, but I got out from it with luck, I could have been dead" his eyes were serious as they connected with his daughters.

"Mother will ask you not to go out again" Ryou said in a soft manner. Gira was not her real birthmother but she had married her father 6 years ago after her own mother died. She was 10 at the time. Gira was a very determined woman who when angered was absolutely terrifying.

He chuckled. "She knows she can't keep me from the sea, I am a man of the navy" they arrived at the door and Malik opened the door to help the general enter.

Right as the entered a dash of white hair ran into him and hugged him close.

He made a pained groanned sound.

"Amane.. your father is in pain right now, Please release me" he tried to laugh it off but it was clear that he was in pain.

she looked up at him with large brown eyes.

"I am sorry daddy I am just so happy you are home!" the 4 year old looked up in guilt.

The sound of someone descending the stairs was heard, and Gira quickly eyed her husband.

"Hello darling" he chuckled lowly. Ryou and Malik shot each other looks. She ran to her husband and hugged him gently.

"Let's get you to bed" she took him towards their sleeping quarters and Malik hurried to kitchen to prepare warm water.

Amane took her older sisters hand and squeezed it. "Is he going to die?" her bottom lip poked out and Ryou merely laughed. "Oh no Amane, dont worry, Father has recovered from much worse!" Ryou adored her little sister so much, she was such a worrier. She took her hand gently and walked into the kitchen to help Malik with everything they could.

That evening at the docks.

A ship emerged from the dark shadows and on the deck of said ship was a tanned captain wearing a dark red robe. As the side of the huge ship came to a stop beside a mile, He looked back at his crew.

"You have two hours, this includes any whoring you need to get out of your system, everyone will back food, water, wine and clothes" He smirked broadly as the plank hit the dock with a loud bang.

"Go"

Ryou heard a loud scream tearing through the late night outside her window. She got up from her bed only wearing her night gown. She gasped as she eyed at least a dosen of pirates chrushing the windows of the stores in the street and rummaging through it. The buildings were set ablaze after it had been emptied and people were dragged into the streets before being forced to give up their money, clothes or even bodies.

She hurried to her little sisters room beside her own and got her from her bed. They were moving towards their house and would be there within minutes. Amane was terrified as she was hugging her doll close to her, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"shhhh it is allrigh sweetie" she grabbed her and took her jacket as well to wrap around her. When they exited the room, Amane was placed firmly on her hip and Malik ran panicked towards them.

"Ryou, Amane, you have to get out!" she grabbed Ryous hand and rushed as fast as possible towards the stairs. Ryou could smell smoke. When the finally arrived at the top of the stairs Ryou saw her father and stepmother lie at the bottom of the stairs, necks slit, and two menacingly looking pirates looking at them. One had black hair in a pony and the other short brown hair. Ryou felt her whole world slow down as she looked between them and her dead parents.

"No..." Malik tugged at her hand harshly as the pirates began moving towards them up the stairs.

"Ryou we have to RUN!" she screamed when they made their half way to the stairs. Amane was screaming and crying at this point in time and Ryou was clutching her even tighter to herself. She finally began moving and they both instinctively knew were they had to go. The office of her father.

She had always known of the panic room but had hoped it would never be neccesary to utilize it. Once in the office Malik and Ryou pushed to huge mahogany furniture in the front after locking it tight. Ryou grabbed Amane again and pushed her towards the carpet which were covering the exit. They quickly got below followed by malik, and she shut it tightly, locking it from inside.

"Crawl as fast as you can" Maliks voice was desperate and Ryou knew she needed to hurry. Amane was barely able to move, being terrified and probably in shock at this point.

"Amane I know you are afraid but you have to move" the small girl moved faster after this and they reached the end of the pipe which led to a locked small door. Ryou unlocked it swiftly. The door opened to reveal a set of stairs which lead downwards. They suddenly heard the sound of tree being broken and Malik screamed.

"GO!" Ryou went first and took Amane on her hip as she went. Followed by malik who managed to close the door behind her.

They finally reached the streets below, but were shocked to find themselves surrounded by pirates who had surrounded the building.

"Ryou, I am scared" Amane wept into Ryous neck. Malik stood protectively in front of them.

"Me too" Ryou whispered silently back. Behind them the two pirates from inside landed on the ground, their heavy boots meeting the cobble stone. The group around them got closer and Ryou felt herself become lightlheaded with fear,

"What is this? A spoiled brat, a maid and a rich little bitch?" the green eyed pirate with black hair looked at them with a smirk, his head tilting slightly.

The brownhaired man grabbed malik tightly by the arm. "you sure look exotic babe"

"Dont touch me you filthy pirate" she snapped as she bit after him. He slapped her firmly and turned her around so her could force her on the ground with her face down.

Malik felt her vision go blurry.

She could see Ryou being grabbed by the other pirate while trying to hold onto Amane and protect her.

"No pleaseee!" Ryou cried when the other grabbed her by the neck and slapped her to the ground on her back. Amane wailed loudly as she sat alone on the cobblestone, terrified and confused. Ryou felt her nightgown being torn apart and at the sight of her little sister covering up her eyes she placed a hard knee into the groin of the pirate.

He clutched his groin as he fell over, cursing the girl loudly. She took the chance and ran to her sister.

Malik scratched the others eye violently as he was distrated by his fellow pirate groaning in pain.

"you bitch!" he slapped her again harder and this time her head hit rock and she passed out.

Ryou held Amane close as she tried to comfort her. The green eyed pirate smirked when he walked over to her.

"you bitch, I am going to cut you open" he took his dagger and raised it to stab into her, when his actions were stopped.

"Thats enough, we are returning to the ship" in the crowd a larger pirate with dashing lillac eyes walked over. His skin was bronzed and his hair ash blonde, he briefly looked at the unconscious Malik. Ryou looked terrified as she still expected to get stabbed.

"fine but I am bringing this one with me..." he dragged her along.

"No... stop, leave me! Malik!" she screamed towards her unconscious friend.

Mariku looked puzzled at the groun were the younger woman was lying on the ground. He walked over to her and turned her over. She only hit her head slightly, she seemed to be alive. He looked at her face for a few seconds before shrugging and putting her over her shoulder.

Back at the ship. The goods that were recovered and placed on the deck between the mast and the navigators deck. Ryou and Malik were both tied up to the mast. Amane was crying as she was also tied up and placed between them. The pirates were thrilled as they looked out at the harbour city which was burning.

"Guess we are done here" the black haired pirate called Duke laughed.

"I feel like we got a lot of interesting treasures from there" The other called Tristan added.

They both looked towards the mast and went over to them, their eyes hungry for more then food tonight. Mariku however was standing closer to them.

"Did the captain not say to get rid of any whoring while in the city?" he looked at them angrily.

"Well the bitches were not cooperating" Tristan shrugged and Duke laughed in agreement.

Ryou felt her eyes fill with tears. She was dreaming, this could not be true.

"Go fuck yourself, no woman would want to sleep with you willingly" Malik said loudly over her angry tears. The surrounding crew went silent at this, a small "oooo" made its way through the gathering. Mariku remained calm as he looked between the angry pirates on his crew and the hot tempered female.

"this will be up to the captain to determine" he folded his arms as he looked over duke and tristan with a determined and non impressed expression. At this the door to the captains cabin opened. Through the opening Akefia appeared wearing a red cloak and a look of bliss on his face. He had a bottle of rum clenched in his hand.

"What is this?" he gestured to the females bound to the mast. His face became serious as he looked to his first in command.

"Uh... a present captain?" Tristan laughed nervously.

"You know what females on board means" the captain looked at him.

"is this your fault?"

"Duke had the idea first!" the brunette pointed at the other, wanting to share the blame. Akefia walked up to them both and placed a hard punch on both of their faces.

"Ten whippings each" he said calmly as he walked away from them and walked up to the mast.

He looked at Malik, Amane and then Ryou.

His eyes rested a bit on Ryou, his hand moving to her torn nightgown. She blushed but did not say anything fearing he would hit her or worse, Amane. His eyes connected with her green ones and she shook as she realized he had a huge scar on his face. The fear that ran through her was genuine one of major proportions. Was he able to do that to her? He looked at her sceptically. Then the little girl.

She sniffled silently as she lowered her eyes in fear.

"you are coming with me" he stated calmly. In the back ground ryou could hear the pirates from earlier getting punished.

" Y- es..." she whispered.

Amane cried. "please dont go Ryou.." her small hands reached for her sister and ryou hushed her.

"Shh you will be ok, just stay with Malik" she was grabbed by the arm and dragged through the deck and up the stairs to his cabin. He closed the door behind them and looked at her calmly as he circled her. Observing. She shook as she tried to hold her nightgown together. Not that she had much breast to be exposed anyway. He walked up to her and took a swig of his rum before placing it on a nearby table.

"what is you name" he said in a gruff voice.

"Ryou..." her voice was low.

"Age?"

"16" he nodded.

He looked her body over.

"Strip" his voice was firm.

She looked at him with large green eyes.

"please dont..."

"Dont oppose me you are going to piss me off" his voice was calm and clear as he spoke.

She followed his order and Ryou felt tears run down her cheeks.

She stood before him naked and he sat down on the chair behind his desk.

"Walk around and come to me" his voice was filled with something Ryou did not regocnize. She did as he said and moved to stand beside him.

"look me in the eyes" his voice demanded.

Green met purple and she would have considered him handsome if it were not for the situation.

"You are beautiful... I am willing to offer you a deal..." his voice was calm and collected as he observed her chest rise and fall.

"Which is?"

"Be my slave untill the next post and I will let you go then, and no harm will come to your comrades" his voice was calm and a bit slurred because of the rum.

"how can I trust you?" she whispered.

"you cant" his reply was short and honest.

She shook as her naked body was exposed to a gust of wind from the ocean.

"My..littlesister, please let me see her" she looked at him tearfully.

He raised an eyebrow.

"that can be arranged"

An hour later they were all three in a cellar under the captains quarters.

They had water, food and clothes on their bodies.

"I dont understand how you did this" Malik said calmly as they talked.

Amane was sleeping not to far from them.

"I made a deal with the captain... but it is worth it" she said softly.

Malik looked at her friend concerned.

"what kind of deal?"

"I am spending the nights with him"


	2. Chapter 2

She was placed in front of the door, her legs shaking. Mariku moved to leave and she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"Can you please make sure my sister is fed tonight?" Amane had been crying most of the day because she had been so hungry, and Ryou was concerned for her health at this point. Mariku looked down at her with a hint of surprise, but gave a small, tentative knock.

"I will look into it"

She knocked on the door and was surprised it creaked open. She walked in and could see it was clearly a luxurious room compared to the others she had seen so far. She looked around and was surprised to not see the Captain. There was a lot of bottles of alcohol on the table and if the window had not been open, she was sure there would be a heavy strong smell of liquor. She looked around and walked to the desk where she had been asked to take off her clothes a few days prior.

She looked at the wall and saw a world map spread out across it. She looked in awe as there were thousands of pins placed. Had they gone that far from Japan?

She felt a cold blade press against her neck.

"Rude, going through people's things" a masculine deep voice cut through and she felt goosebumps rise on her body.

"I am sorry" she said in a low voice.

He turned her and placed the blade on her cheek. His lilac eyes were calm. She looked fearful as he leaned down to her.

"You feel entitled, don't you?" He leaned into her ear, his hand wrapping around her neck.

She shook her head in protest too scared to say anything back.

"What if I cut up your face? Do you think anyone will marry you, or have anything to do with you if you don't look perfect?"

She shook and cried when he cut down whatever was left of her dress.

"Or I could cut your breasts off… feed them to the sharks" he looked down at her body and then up at her.

She was biting her lower lip, causing drops of blood to rush down her chin. The steel the blade ran down her arm, and she felt him pull her close to him. He grinned when he looked at her lips, then kissed her roughly, her small inexperienced lips getting bruised. He threw the dagger to the ground and grabbed her head tight, moving her up towards the wall. She whimpered as he kissed down her neck to her chest his hands tightly holding her arms.

"Please stop" she cried when he tore of her undergarments.

He looked at her, his eyes cold and calculating. "No" he took her by the waist and dragged her to the bed, pushing her down violently. she hit the bed and turned around wanting to crawl as far away as she could but he smacked her hard across the face and grasping her by the neck and placing her at the headboard. "don't move" he said in a threatening voice. he grabbed the silk sheets and tied them around her wrists and then to the steel beams of the bed. She looked around for any kind of escape, realizing he was undressing before her. "keep looking at me" he growled and her eyes grew more and more terrified.

"Please don't … " her sobs wracked her body and her naked form lay below him. shaking and vulnerable. He moved over her, she could feel his hardness against her thigh. She cried harder and his hand grabbed her face roughly. His lillac eyes held an anger. A fury. And she was the target of it.

"you agreed" he growled.

"Yes I did. But please. Just please..." she wept and her green eyes were filled with pain as he roughly grabbed her thighs in his strong hands, surely bruising them.

She cried out when he leaned over her, entering her roughly. She felt her body shudder in protest and a sharp pain went through her sex, causing her to cry out loudly. She twisted and tried kicking at him with no luck.

"Stop, stop, stop" she whispered over and over, feeling her body adjusting slowly to the foreign presence inside her. She pulled herself upwards trying to pull away from him but instead he moved even closer forcing himself into her deeper, his groans and moans growing in volume. Ryous voice broke a she began sobbing loudly.

"You and your kind have caused enough hardship to normal people, always think you have some moral high ground. I am merely restoring balance" he said the words in between his violent thrusts and Ryou could feel a burning sensation inside, her legs shaking terribly, as she felt like she was being torn in half. She looked upwards her eyes focusing on the dark wood above her. Had she really deserved this? What did her father do that made this pirate hate her so much? He grasped her face in his hand and sped up his thrusts, sweat forming on his forehead.

"I am sorry" she said in a low voice.

He looked up then, his eyes on hers. "What?"

"I am sorry for whatever you have had to endure" tears leaked down her cheeks once more, but this time the pirate felt even angrier. He slapped her across the face, a bright red mark left on her face. She whimpered. What the hell made her say that out loud?

"Shut it!" he hissed into her face, his mad eyes widened. She shook under him, and he stilled in

Her, her abdomen was sore and raw and she prayed he just left her alone. He pulled back and turned her around on her stomach, her arms twisting painfully in a weird position. She cried when he smacked her hard across the head, almost causing her to pass out under him. She swayed and barely registered when he entered her again, violently, ruthlessly and faster than before his hand fisting her hair tight as he growled ento her neck. She cried but kept her eyes closed, praying to anyone who would listen that this would be over soon. He finally froze above her, his hands keeping her in place as he released into her. She whimpered, her body shaking under him. He grunted and moved back. He watched in satisfaction as blood and semen dripped down her pale legs. He felt accomplished. She lay down in exhaustion, her legs not able to uphold her body anymore.

He leaned down to her ear. "You better never pity me again you little bitch"

She nodded and shook. "I won't" she whispered, her body and voice broken.


	3. Chapter 3

Amane looked out at the ocean, her small feet were cold against the wooden floor. Her sister had been crying the past 6 hours, and she would not say why. Malik had asked her to leave the cabin and go outside on the deck. She wandered to the edge of the deck, her small feet bare on the dirty floor. She looked up to her left to see one of the tall men looking down at her from the upper deck. He walked down towards her and she pulled herself into the corner of the ship.

Mariku looked down at the little girl, his annoyance growing as she looking at him in spite.

"What are you doing out of the cellar?"

"My sister is crying because of you, Malik told me to go out"

The pirate raised a brow. "Because of me?"

She nodded in a stubborn manner, her eyes looking into his. "You are all bad people, for making Ryou cry like that" she placed her hands in her small sides, looking like she was scolding him. Mariku sighed annoyed as he crouched in front of her.

"Did she come from the Captains room?" he asked in a calm manner.

Amane nodded. "How did you know?" she looked puzzled. Mariku felt his eyes wander off, not wanting to look the girl in the eyes.

"Lucky guess, you should not be out here, there is a bad storm coming"

"Okay" her voice was unsure, and she looked at him with a suspicious glare.

"Do you want to get something to eat before you go back?" his lilac eyes looked at her patiently.

She was unsure. "I am not allowed to go with strangers" she whispered in a low voice.

"Well..I am Mariku… and you were Amane right?" his eyes held a level of patience that calmed Amane down. She nodded, her bright hair hanging in front of her eyes.

He moved towards the area of the ship which had the kitchens. She followed silently. When she moved down the stairs she heard a lot of the pirates yell loudly and there was a strong smell. She held her nose as she followed the tall pirate silently. She saw some of the men playing cards, and some of them were drinking something she assumed would make them feel funny.

She stopped as she hit his back legs. He looked back down at her and held his index to his mouth. She lifted her index to match his movement as he opened the back door. Behind the door there were massive pots and kettles boiling, and a tall tanned man with black hair that was pulled into a massive pony tail. Amane looked in awe at the messy kitchen, which was overflowing with a smell of spice and meat.

"Ey Mako I got a little one who needs to be fed here"

The tall man stared down at the young kid who was hiding behind the other pirate.

"What, why are you bringing a scrawny child to my kitchen? We gotta fatten her up if she is going to be doing any labor around here"

Amane looked up at him unsure, his large hands grabbed a bowl which was not clean by any means and he took a large ladle which he filled up with stew from one of the pots.

She looked startled as she was given the bowl and Mariku started leading her out again through the crowd of men. She carried the bowl in front of her until they reached the deck again. She followed him up till the same staircase that lead down to where her sister and Malik was. He left her in front of the door and unlocked it. He opened the room to find the young women sitting on the floor. Ryou was staring blankly ahead as Malik washed down her face with a cloth. Blood was running down her head and onto her shoulders from where Akefia had hit her. Malik looked up at the newcomer and was startled to see Amane there as well.

"Amane, I told you to stay outside in the hallway" Malik's voice was scolding but softer than what it could have been.

"I could not listen to Ryou crying" Amane whimpered and Mariku looked down at her.

"She should not wander off like that. If some of the wrong members of the crew see her I can't guarantee she will be safe" he looked at the maid with a serious look.

"Th-thank you for bringing her here…" she said in a soft tone, while picking up the red stained cloths from the floor.

Amane put down her food, and walked over to her sister, who only had a thin blanket around her. She hugged her tight and tears began running down Ryous cheeks.

"I am sorry you are sad, please don't cry" Amane whispered softly, trying to soothe her sister.

Malik looked over at the tall pirate who stood quietly, observing the trio.

"When are you throwing us overboard?" she walked over to him, her large lavender eyes piercing into his.

"It depends on the Captain's orders" he said in a calm voice.

"Have you no shame?" she stood up close to him, her chest poking out. Mariku felt a curiosity at this.

"I am a pirate lady, I don't feel shame - Besides… I should be praised for bringing that girl back here to you. Worse things could happen - it has been known that some pirates cannibalize each other for fun" he stated calmly.

Maliks face turned surprisingly pale. She looked to the two bright haired sisters who were still embracing each other.

"Do you not tire of serving women like that? Helpless without their fortune, and their value of others depending on what they work with and come from?" he said in a calm and calculating voice.

"You don't know them… they are kind people. And they have always treated my family kindly. I went to school thanks to their family. Don't judge them before knowing them. You of all people should understand that" she said in a determined voice.

He raised an eyebrow, smirked and leaned down to her. "You went to school?"

She nodded and looked a bit puzzled, her arms folded in front of her chest. He leaned in further.

"Can you read?" his voice was puzzled, and Malik was caught off guard when he looked truly interested.

"I can.. Yes" her voice was more confident than she had expected

The lillac eyes got slanted then. "Can you teach me? Well… re-teach me. I have not read since I was 10" he looked of for a second then looked back.

Malik thought swiftly. "How do I benefit from that?"

Mariku chuckled. "No need to be hostile" he looked of to the sisters who were still hugging on the floor. Ryou's naked body was shaking.

"I can get you clothes from the loot" he looked at the other and she looked satisfied as she nodded.

"Okay"

An hour later Mariku brought back some different garments. Ryou looked up and nodded gently as he laid down a simple black dress that would cover her body. Malik wore a darker purple and she managed to make one of the adults dress into a smaller version for Amane.

Amane looked up as Mariku walked to the door. "Thank you" she said softly.

Mariku looked back surprised and nodded before leaving the room.

Amane fell asleep soon after sleeping beside her sister. Malik sat beside her, and arm around her body.

"I am sorry Ryou, I wish I could have gone instead of you" her voice was completely calm as she rubbed her shoulder.

"I feel so filthy" Ryou choked but tried to keep her tears as not to wake up Amane.

"You are not, You are beautiful, Kind, Loving" Malik buried her nose in her lady's hair trying to hold back her own choked up voice. An hour later, the door was unlocked again, revealing Mariku.

"The captain is waiting for you" he said calmly.

She got up, her legs moving shakingly. Malik looked at her, eyes glistening as the moonlight hit her pupils.

Mariku send her a look before closing the door behind them with a clang.


End file.
